Moonlight Serenade
by TigerHeda
Summary: A night on the town in New Orleans leads Lexa to meet a new Blonde singer, who takes her breath away.What will happen between the FBI agent and this artist? Will they be able to overcome both of their pasts to create a new future? Please rate and review! Rated M for later chapters. F/F Lexa/Clarke G
1. Chapter 1

As she walked through the streets of New Orleans, Lexa contemplated all the sights and sounds around her. There always seemed to be something going on, never a dull moment. She sighed audibly thinking "one day I will be able to share my city with someone else".

"What's up with you tonight? " Anya questioned after hearing her friend sigh.

"Oh nothing just being gloomy…" Lexa stated matter of factly. "With Costia and I just breaking up, I just feel like I'll never find anyone who appreciates this city like I do."

"Well get over yourself!" Anya joked hitting her in the arm, "The Commander is on the PROWL!" she laughed and Lexa couldn't help but smile.

"Your right, cant let myself get in the way of enjoying the evening. Where are we off to tonight?" Lexa questioned.

"I was thinking Jean Lafittes, could use me some purple drank to start the evening off right. Plus I know its one of your favorite spots."

Lexa laughed at that and agreed wholeheartedly. The little blacksmith shop sat on the corner in the French Quarter and there was always someone singing or a game on the TV. It was New Orleans at its finest, music, booze, and friendly conversation. As they moved through the streets, Lexa watched as people passed by. She could always count on the tourists to give her a chuckle because they were drunkenly running about flashing the people around them on Bourbon Street in an attempt to get beads thrown to them.

"Tell me again why we come down Bourbon to get here?" Lexa asked while laughing at someone who just fell over themselves trying to catch a pair of beads.

Anya was laughing as well "Because of those idiots! No one better to lift your spirits than drunken tourists flashing their tits at anyone who will look."

"Very true…" Lexa tried to say as solemnly as possible, but couldn't help but crack a smile." "So who are we meeting up with tonight?"

"Indra will be there, and you know Lincoln will be too. I heard he has a new girl who he wants our opinion on." Anya said.

"Well this should be an interesting evening then, Lincoln always brings the most…interesting people around with him." Lexa replied. "Remember Ontari? That bitch was Crazy with a capital C."

"Yeah I remember her, and I remember how you almost beat the crap out of her when you found Costia and her making out in the back of Cats Meow." Anya replied, with a hint of anger in her voice. "You were always too good for her Lexa, I don't know why you stayed with her for so long."

"Because it was safe. Her and I had been together since high school. It terrified me to lose her and be alone for the first time in 6 years" Lexa stated quietly. Lexa knew that Anya was her best friend and knew everything about her, but it just hurt that Anya had never liked her girlfriend. She knew she was just trying to protect her, and in the end, she had been right. Costia was not the one who she was going to spend the rest of her life with, it just wasn't meant to work out. Anya made sure Lexa got through that dark time, making her get up and go to work, making her go back out and get on with her life.

"EARTH TO LEXA!" Anya snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Are you back with me here now?" Anya asked exasperated. "I was asking if you wanted to get something to eat before we went and started drinking."

"Sorry, was thinking about life," Lexa apologized, then jokingly replied, "This is New Orleans hunny, there is always food! Lets just meet up with Lincoln and Indra and see what they want to do." Anya nodded her head in agreement and they set off down the street again.

As they crossed Dumaine St, Lexa heard the music coming faintly from Lafittes. "Sounds like jazz in on the menu for this evening" Lexa thought. As they got closer to the old black smith shop, Lexa started to feel worried that she wasn't up for this night out.

"Anya….I…" she started to say and Anya cut her off "Oh Hell nah Commander, your not chickening out on this now! We are here and that's that." Lexa reluctantly agreed to continue on.

As they entered the small shop, they were greeted by the bartender Niylah, "Hey guys, I think your group is over there. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah, two voodoo daiquiris please," Anya replied throwing a sultry wink at the girl. Niylah blushed red and giggled, then went to get their drinks.

"You are the worst for leading that poor girl on Anya, really you are" Lexa joked.

"Who said I'm leading her on? She is hot, just gotta work on my game a bit…" Anya replied.

"There you are!" Indra's voice boomed across the small shop, "Come here, we have a table."

Lexa and Anya grabbed their drinks and made their way across the small bar. Weaving their way through the small tables and past the fireplace in the middle of the bar, they found Indra and Lincoln sitting near the doorway to the patio, near where the piano player was warming up.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Lexa said to them. Everyone exchanged hello's and began their evening.

"Well lets start with some shots to get this party started!" Lincoln exclaimed.

After a couple of shots and a Voodoo daiquiri, the conversations moved from your normal pleasantries about the days and work and what everyone had been up to, to the question on everyone's mind.

"So Lincoln, where is this girl you were supposed to bring with you?" Lexa asked, her tone just slightly slurred by the amount of alcohol they had consumed so far.

"She is the piano player. She just moved down here from New York with her friend. They are hoping to make it in the music scene down here. Her friend is a singer." Lincoln replied. "They are supposed to go on at 9."

"Will we get to meet twinkle fingers before she plays?" Anya joked.

"Don't call her that! I don't know her well enough yet for you to be giving her ridiculous nicknames." Lincoln retorted, but there was a smile on his face, knowing the witty banter was just starting between Anya and him.

Their exchange went back and forth for a good twenty minutes, and no one noticed that the band had gone on. The piano began playing a slow, almost sad song, accompanied by someone playing the violin. Lexa wasn't all to interested in the music until she heard the hauntingly beautiful voice being to sing…

 _The moon and you appear to be so near and yet so far from me,_

 _And here am I, on a night in June, reaching for the moon and you._

 _I wonder if we'll ever meet, my song of love is incomplete,_

 _I'm just the words, looking for the tune, reaching for the moon and you._

Lexa felt like the world had slowed down, she felt herself turn in her chair and look towards the stage. There on the stage was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She looked like a angel and sounded like one too. The spotlight caused her long blonde locks to create a halo effect around her, and her voice, oh god her voice. It was beautiful and had just the right amount of bass to it, to allow her to growl some of her notes. As the singer swayed to the music of the violin and piano, Lexa couldn't take her eyes off her. She felt her cheeks heat up when she looked her over.

The beautiful singer suddenly opened her eyes to start her song again, and she scanned over the crowd. As she looked she caught a set of gorgeous green eyes, and locked onto them.

 _I wonder if we'll ever meet, my song of love is incomplete,_

Lexa felt the blond staring at her, and her green eyes locked with sky blue ones. Everything else in the world seemed to fade away as they stared at one another, and Lexa knew this beautiful singer was singing directly to her.

 _I'm just the words, looking for the tune, reaching for the moon and you._


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa's jaw was lax as she listened to the song. When it was over, she was still awestruck by it. Who was this girl, and why did she have such and effect on her?

"Close your mouth commander, your drooling" Anya joked as she closed Lexa's mouth laughing the whole time.

"Wh…who is she?" Lexa stammered

"Who's who?" A tiny brunette said as she walked over to the table and sat down next to Lincoln.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her on the cheek, "Everyone this is Octavia, and Lexa was just drooling over Clarke" he laughed.

"I was NOT drooling!" Lexa yelled throwing a balled up napkin at his face. Lincoln laughed and said "Oh yeah, so whats the wet spot on your shirt from huh?"

Lexa looked down and everyone at the table burst out laughing, there was no wet spot to be seen.

"T hate you all…" Lexa grumbled.

"Awww come on you cant hate me, you just met me! And plus, I can introduce you if you want, Clarke is my roommate after all." Octavia said.

Lexa just stared at her dumbfounded. Of all the people there in the bar, she could be introduced to the singing beauty.

"Uh…..umm yeah I guess if you want to" Lexa said, trying to sound as aloof as possible and failing miserably at it.

"CLARKE!" Octavia yelled, "Get you ass over here!"

The blonde turned around from where she was talking to the violin player and proceeded to walk over towards the group. Lexa couldn't help but steal a glance at her as she walked towards them. "Damn, even the way she walks makes people want her" Lexa thought. As Clarke approached the table she looked over Lexa as quickly as she could. She noted that Lexa seemed to stiffen as she came closer. So deciding to play up the obvious attraction between the two of them, she decided to flirt a little.

"Octavia hey" Clarke said from right behind Lexa, causing the other girl to jump in surprise. "I didn't think I was going to get to meet Lincoln tonight!" Clarke exclaimed. With that she extended her hand and leaned down over top of Lexa, causing her to get tantalizing close to the brunette.

"I'm Clarke" she said to the Lincoln, then standing up slightly, she leaned closer to Lexa's ear and said, "and who might you be?"

Lexa thought she just might die. She couldn't form any words. This girl who she couldn't keep her eyes off of was whispering in her ear. Lexa had to suppress a moan that threatened to escape with all the thoughts of having Clarke whispering in her ear.

"Lexa" Lexa said clearing her throat, "my name is Lexa."

"Pleasure to meet you Lexa," Clarke said, making sure to make her name a little breathy in the other girls ear.

"So ladies," Lincoln began, "we were thinking about heading over Cat's Meow or Bourbon Street Blues company. Would you care to join us?"

Octavia was bouncing in her chair, "That would be a lot of fun! But Clarke and I still have a set to do, can we go out after?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, we were talking about going to get some food anyways, but I would like to hear the rest of the songs," Indra said, "plus I have my eye on one of the gentlemen that just walked up to the bar. So if you will excuse me…" Indra walked off with a wink towards her friends.

"Here we go," Anya said. "By the way, since Lincoln sucks at introductions, the lady who just walked off is Indra, and I'm Anya. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

"My what a large group of friends you have. I love when big groups get together, it always makes things more fun." Octavia stated. "Don't you agree Clarke?" Octavia directed the question at Clarke, but the blonde was busy trying to stop staring at Lexa.

"What? Oh yeah sorry, large groups, great fun" she stammered. "O its about time we get back on stage." Turning to Lexa she said "Are you going to stay for the final set? I think it would be worth your while." Clarke asked.

Lexa just nodded, not allowing her self to speak because her throat had gone dry. Clarke and Octavia got up to leave to go and finish their set.

"Wow" Lexa whispered, mostly to herself, but apparently loud enough that Anya heard.

Laughing out loud Anya said "oh you got it bad!"

Lexa glared at her best friend and was about to spit out a retort when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and read the caller ID, "crap work" she thought.

"Guys I have to take this, I will be right back." Lexa said as her friends waved her off.

"Agent Woods" Lexa answered the phone.

 _"Agent Woods, we need you to report to the office as soon as you can. We have a new case the requires your attention._ " The caller said.

"Yes sir, I am on my way in now." She relied hanging up the phone.

Walking back into the bar, Lexa went to get her jacket and told Anya she had gotten called into work.

"Always finding a way out of things aren't we?" Anya joked, "Its fine, I will let everyone know what happened."

"Thanks" Lexa replied and walked out of the bar. As she waited on the corner for the cab she had called, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Thought you could sneak out without saying goodbye to me Green-eyes?" Clarke said.

"I got called into work, I thought you were getting ready to go on again, and I didn't want to bother you," Lexa replied, looking at the blonde as she sauntered towards her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her hips, the way they swayed when she walked. She thought about grabbing hold of those hips and pulling…."Snap out of it Woods!" Lexa berated herself, "you don't even know if she is into girls." Clarke approached her and reached into Lexa's jacket pocket.

"Umm…excus…" Lexa started but Clarke placed a long finger over her lips. "Shhhh just going to give you my number. Not going to steal your phone. Give me a call sometime, or guess I will just see you around." With that Clarke placed Lexa's phone back in her pocket and walked back into the bar. All Lexa could do was watch as she walked away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the horn of the cab get her attention. She climbed into the cab and told the driver "FBI office, Leon Simon Drive please, and quick."

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

Lexa just sat in the back of the cab thinking about Clarke, how she could listen to that beautiful voice all day. She wondered how well Lincoln knew Octavia and if she could get them to set her up with Clarke again, or if Lexa would just go back to Lafitte's in the hopes of seeing the girl again. Lost in her own thoughts, Lexa didn't realize the cab driver had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, mind is in a thousand different places, what did you say" Lexa said apologetically.

"I asked if you were an FBI agent," the cabbie replied.

"Yeah I am," Lexa said dismissively, "I just need to get to work." She wasn't in the mood to flirt with this guy. She had felt him looking at her in his mirror since she got into the car. She then felt her phone buzz, she glanced down and it wasn't a number she recognize.

 **Unknown: See you later Green-eyes, keep in touch ;)**

She smiled, knowing who the message must be from. She made sure to put the number in her phone as they pulled up the FBI building. Paying the cab driver, she got out of the car, and headed towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the follows and reviews! Keep them coming! Hoping to post a chapter a day, but life happens. Just as a side note, I don't own any of the characters, they are the property of the CW and the writers of the 100.

So the show must go on!

As she walked into the building, Lexa wondered if she should text Clarke back. "What have you got to lose Woods" she said under her breath.

 **Lexa: It was nice to meet you too. How did the rest of your show go?**

Hitting the send button, Lexa put her phone on silent as she headed into the office. She noticed that her partner, Gustus, was already there as well.

"Hey Gustus, what's going on?" Lexa asked the very large man. "Dude is built like a freaking tree, how much time does he spend in the gym?" she though absentmindedly.

"Hey Lexa, you got the call to come in as well?" he replied.

"Yeah, do we have any idea what its about?" She questioned, but she had a feeling it was about the rash of murders that had hit the Quarter lately.

"I think they found another body" Gustus replied. As if on cue, the director walked out and motioned for the team to get together.

"Ladies and Gents, we have a serial killer on the loose in the Quarter. We know all of the victims are female between the ages of 18-30, and the killer places them in their vehicles and drives them into the swamp, where he weights down their gas pedal to make them go deeper in. We think the killer is targeting women who they find on Bourbon Street, but we cant rule out a larger hunting area either. This is body number 3 we have found in the swamp, and it has to stop." Director Kane looked over the crowd, "I am putting everyone on this case, lead investigators are going to be Lexa and Gustus. Everyone, lets get to work on this."

"Well this is going to be fun" Lexa directed at Gustus, "there goes any free time we may have had!"

Gustus chuckled, "well lets catch the bastard and then we can go party again." Lexa nodded in agreement. As she headed back towards her desk, she took out her phone to check the time, and noticed she had several missed messages.

 **Clarke: Show was boring without you there, no one to sing to ;)**

 **Anya: Hey bitch, we missed you tonight! Make sure to try and get off work so you can stay next time. Blondie was asking questions about you all night.**

 **Clarke: I see, you just don't want to talk, trying to play hard to get…well two can play at that game ;)**

Lexa hurried to reply to all of the messages starting with Anya, telling her it may be awhile before she gets to go out again. To Clarke she said

 **Lexa: Sorry, was in a meeting for work. Wish I could have stayed to hear the rest, you have an amazing voice.**

She waited, hoping for a response and a grin split her face when she felt the phone vibrate in her hands.

 **Clarke: Well aren't you the flatterer. Thank you. You'll just have to catch another show sometime, we are going to play here again this weekend.**

 **Lexa: I will try to be there. Work is going to get crazy. You and Octavia stay safe.**

 **Clarke: We will, and you better be there.**

Just as she was about to reply, Gustus came and snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Lexa shouted, "give that back!"

Gustus laughed, "Gotta see who has the great Lexa Woods so distracted from the work she is doing….oooooo who is Clarke?" he asked in a sort of sing song voice.

"Just one of Lincolns friends who I met, now give the phone back!" she said as she lunged for his hand. He laughed and gave her back the phone. "Now lets get to work. Has anyone been to the most recent crime scene?" Lexa asked the room.

A young man raised his hand "Agent Aiden ma'am, I was just there, same MO as the other murders. Throat is cut, and hand tied behind their backs. This victim was named Callie Cartwig. She was a student at LSU, 22 years old." He reported.

"Anyone contacted next of kin?" Lexa asked.

"Yes ma'am, I have" replied a young Asian man. Lexa looked him over and asked "and you are?"

"Oh! Sorry ma'am, Agent Monty Green." He replied. Lexa nodded, "and what did they say."

"Parents said they hadn't heard from Callie in a few days, but that was weird for her. Usually called to check in every evening." He replied. "They said she was a dual major Anthropology and History. She recently began researching the ghost stories of the Quarter and started to get in with some shady people."

"Who was the last person who she contacted?" Lexa prodded.

"That we aren't sure of ma'am," Monty replied, "her parents said that maybe we could talk to a friend of hers who works at Marie Laveau's, one Zoe Monroe."

"Then that's where we start. Monty, you and Wells head into town to talk to Zoe. The rest of you, start going through evidence and see if there is anything that points towards the killer. Look for anything, and report everything." With that final thought, Lexa dismissed the group to start working.

The next morning, Lexa woke up with a massive headache. She had spent most of the night pouring over the case files of the 3 girls looking for any link she could find. She had come up with nothing and was getting frustrated. She stretched out on her bed and listened to the sounds of Jackson Square below. She loved living right above Jackson Square, there was always music playing. Some people thought it was weird to live near a church, but the history of the area was great, plus, Café du Monde was right around the corner. Lexa groaned as she sat up in bed, and trudged over to the shower. She let the hot water run over her to soothe her headache. After her shower she decided to go get some beignets. As she locked up her door, she glanced at the paintings along the fence. She waved at one of her favorite artists, Reggie, and walked towards Café du Monde. As she walked under the green awning, she heard a voice call her name.

"Lexa! Over here!" they called, and Lexa spun around to find the source of the voice. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Clarke sitting at one of the tables. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She didn't think she would see the girl again for a while.

"Well are you going to come sit down?" Clarke asked, with a mischievous grin.

Lexa walked over towards the table, careful to avoid the pigeons that ran across the floor, and weaving through the many arms of people in the packed little café.

"Well good morning Green eyes, how was work last night?" Clarke asked

"Coffee…..need coffee…." Replied Lexa

Clarke laughed outright at that comment and Lexa threw her a glare, "Not a morning person are we?"

Lexa just shook her head and is Clarke knew she was going to join her, the waitress brought over two Café au lait's and two orders of beignets.

"Oh did I take someone's spot?" Lexa asked, confused as to why the waitress brought over so much.

"No, actually, I love it here. I planned to sit for awhile and people watch. This is the best place to do it." Clarke commented.

With the first sip of coffee, Lexa felt herself becoming human again. With a contented sigh, she placed the cup down on the table and turned her attention to the blonde seating in front of her.

"I do the same thing, its why I love living down here. Always something to watch or do or listen to. Never a dull moment in the city that care forget," she mused.

"Its so much different from New York. No one stopped moving up there it was always rush rush rush. Down here, people never stop either, but it seems to be at a slower pace. People stop to enjoy the scenery." Clarke said.

"Or they just stop calling people all together" another voice said with malice.

Both Lexa and Clarke turned to see who had made the venomous comment, and Lexa recoiled when she saw it was Ontari.

"Ontari…..what are you?" Lexa questioned, dumbfounded that she would run into her again, especially here.

"What? Cant say hi to an old friend? Too good for me now?" Ontari spat back.

"Well considering she was enjoying a breakfast with a new friend, that you so rudely interrupted," Clarke countered, "it would seem to me that she was preoccupied before you appeared."

"Who the fuck are you?" Ontari turned her glare onto Clarke, "Lexa's newest bimbo?"

"Ontari, get the fuck out of here" Lexa spat, "I don't need your obnoxious presence here. Go back to Costia and annoy her."

"Whatever…" Ontari said as she walked off.

"Well that one is a charmer!" Clarke said with sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"Just….an old acquaintance of mine…" Lexa said with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. "I had really hoped never to see her again."

"Well lets not let her ruin the morning," Clarke said with a comforting tone, "back to the beignets! Before the pigeons get to them!" she said with a laugh.

Lexa felt her phone buzz, and looked down to see it was Gustus.

 **Gustus: Woods we have some new information, I think you should get over here.**

 **Lexa: on my way!**

With a sigh, Lexa looked at Clarke and said, "sorry to cut this breakfast short again, but duty calls."

With a forlorn smile, Clarke replied, "its okay, I'm sure we will run into each other again soon."

As Lexa climbed into the cab, she was surprised to see it was the driver she had had the night before.

"Well hello again Special Agent, long time no see" the cab drive said with his best smile

"Hello again," started Lexa looking at his credentials on the back of his seat, "Roan, how did I manage to get the same cab driver twice?"

"Luck of the draw ma'am. Where to today?" he asked

"Back to work. Do I need to tell you where to go again?" she replied.

"Nope I got it." Roan replied driving off while leering at her through the mirror.

"So is this about the girl they found off Rampart street this morning?" he asked.

"What?!" Lexa was caught off guard by the question. She hadn't known they had found another body.

"Yeah, the cops had the street shut down this morning, lots of crime scene tape and the coroner were there." Roan replied.

As they pulled up to the building, Lexa tossed a $20 to the cab driver, jumped out and practically sprinted into the building.

"Someone fill me in on what the hell happened?" she shouted. The team flew into action filling in their commanding officer on the newest developments to the case.


	4. Chapter 4

"Octavia! Did you steal my necklace again?" Clarke yelled across the apartment.

"I have no idea what necklace your talking about," Octavia replied walking into Clarke's room wearing the necklace in question.

"mmmmhmmm" Clarke rolled her eyes, "So what are the plans for the night?"

"Well we play at Lafitte's at 7, then Lincoln and I were talking about going dancing after…he is inviting Anya and Lexa," Octavia said with a sly grin.

Clarke's head popped up at that comment and she tried to play it off, "Oh that's cool" she replied he hand sliding towards her phone intent on texting the brunette.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Octavia asked.

"I'm not sure….want to make an impression." Clarke replied heading towards her closet.

"Want to impress Lexaaaa?" Octavia said jokingly. Clarke proceeded to toss a balled up shirt at Octavia's head, who laughed and said, "damn girl it was just a joke, I mean really, violence is not the answer!"

"Well then make it up to me and help me find something to wear!" Clarke laughed.

The two girls tried on several different outfits before Clarke settled on a royal blue dress that was form fitting.

"Daaaaamnnnnnn girl," Octavia whistled, "you look Hot!"

Clarke did a little twirl to show off her outfit, "so no changes then?" Clarke asked.

"No way! Your going to have Lexa eating out of the palm of your hand," Octavia said.

"That was my plan," Clarke mused. She reaches for her phone and pulls up her messages.

 **Clarke: Hey green-eyes, you coming to the show tonight?**

 **Lexa: I am definitely going to be there! I need a break from work. What time do you go on?**

 **Clarke: 7 at Lafittes, then out afterwards. You going to join us right?**

 **Lexa: I will be at the show, not sure about out, depends on work.**

Clarke frowned at her phone. She didn't put this outfit together for nothing. She was going to convince Lexa to come out with them, she just had to think of how.

Lexa stared at the last message she sent off to Clarke, should she have said she wasn't going to go out with them? She decided to call Anya and figure out what she was planning to do.

"Hey, whatcha doing?' Lexa asked

" _sitting here waiting for you to call….I pine away all day, waiting to hear your voice," replied Anya._

"oh my god…shut up" Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled at her friends sarcasm, "what are doing about tonight?"

" _ummm we are going out, are we not? I mean you haven't been out with us in forever. Can you tear yourself away from the high profile life of an FBI agent?" Anya said._

"I don't even know what to do with you," Lexa laughed, "I am going to Lafitte's tonight, but not sure about after. Work has been insane. We cant catch a break on this case."

" _Well then that means you need a break, so you don't have a choice your coming out with us" Anya replied, "now I will be over in an hour to help you get ready, because we know how much you hate picking out outfits to wear!"_

 _"_ Fineeeeee, I will see you in an hour." Lexa said as she hung up the phone. She packed up her bag, and headed back to her apartment to shower and eat something before going out. As she walked into her apartment, she felt overwhelmed. The killer they were looking for had been on the loose for far too long, and the killer had begun to evolve. The bodies were now being placed out in the open, almost as if they were mocking the investigation. As Lexa got into the shower, she tried to let all the worries about the case wash off her as the hot water cascaded over her. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Come on Woods, you can break this case, you just need some inspiration. Maybe going out tonight will help, let loose a little bit and relax." She thought out loud.

"Talking to yourself is a seriously bad habit you know. They start to question your sanity," Anya said.

Lexa jumped about a foot in the air and yelled at her friend, "What the hell Anya! You just cant go breaking into people's apartments!"

Anya held up a key and said, "didn't break in loser, you gave me a key."

Lexa sighed and got out of the shower, "I forgot about that sorry. Just a lot on my mind lately."

"Well then a night of drinking and shenanigans is on the menu, time to let loose Commander!" Anya joked.

"Why do you continue to call me that? You haven't been an agent for years, and I was never your commanding officer." Lexa asked.

"Well _Commander_ because you are always bossing people around, so I felt it was appropriate," Anya said with a wink, "now lets get you spruced up for the evening!"

Lexa resigned herself to Anya picking out clothes for her to wear. She actually didn't mind that part, she could never decide what to wear and always got discouraged about halfway through the process, then would call Anya and tell her she wasn't going out because she had nothing to wear. Inevitably, Anya would show up at her place and find the perfect thing for Lexa to wear, so she gave the woman a key. Anya finally decided on a white button down blouse with a vest over top and a pair of black skinny jeans for Lexa. As Lexa looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think Anya had the right idea in what she should wear.

"You always know what to pick," Lexa said.

"Tell me something I don't know," replied Anya while taking a drink of her beer, "now lets go get this party started!"

The city was just starting to come alive with the evening's festivities. The normal daytime jazz musicians and performers were packing up their belongings, and the night performers were starting to come out. You could watch the throngs of tourists following the Ghost tours guides, learning all about the dark past of the city.

"We should pretend to be tourists one day," Lexa told Anya, "could be fun."

"Right, and we can wear fanny packs and drink 'Huge Ass Beers' and show our tits for beads," Anya scoffed.

"No sense of adventure….none." Lexa replied.

The girls entered Jean Lafitte's and found Lincoln seated at the same table they were at last time.

"Ladies!" he called out, rising to give each one a hug, "long time no see."

"Sorry Linc, been really busy with work lately. How have you been? How are things with Octavia?" Lexa asked.

"Good, great even! She is an awesome girl and crazy independent, so she always wants to try new things. Keeps me on the edge of my seat all the time." He replied.

"Well that's awesome! I am happy for you." Lexa said with a smile. As the conversation turned to jobs and such, Lexa glanced at her phone and saw a message.

 **Clarke: Wow… ;)**

Lexa looked around confused. She hadn't seen Clarke yet, but Clarke had obviously seen her. She smiled at her phone and replied,

 **Lexa: Stalk me much? Looking forward to your set.**

Just as she hit send, Octavia walked out onto the stage, and sat down at her piano and began to play. As if on cue, out walked Clarke and Lexa felt her jaw hit the floor. Clarke looked gorgeous in her blue dress. It fit her in all the right places, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Clarke smiled at her and winked.

 _To lie with you under a hundred moons_

 _Memories that time could not erase_

 _I'd give it all to feel the sun again_

 _And let it warm my face_

 _To love and lose and love again_

 _As sure as planets turn_

 _Have faith in love, that's everything_

 _Fais toi a l'amour c'est tout_

 _To lose and love only to lose again_

 _It isn't bad if you believe_

 _That now and always youll stay in my heart_

 _No, I would never leave_

 _I will never leave you…_

Lexa was mesmerized, she was lost in the music and watching the girl sing. She couldn't explain, but the song seemed to be about her life. So many times she would fall for someone, only to lose them. And Clarke seemed to be able to read her mind. As the song ended, the crowd broke out into applause, whistles and calls of encore. Clarke and Octavia continued on their set for a while longer, and Lexa just listened. Listened to the voice that haunted her dreams now. After the set was over, Lexa turned back to Anya and Lincoln and began to talk about where they were going to go after.

"Alright people, where too next?" Anya started the brainstorm.

"I kind of want to go dancing," replied Lexa, causing both Anya and Lincoln to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Lexa….dancing?" Lincoln asked with a look at Anya.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Anya asked.

"Stop it, I just need a break, and dancing is a great way to unwind." Replied Lexa.

"I think dancing is a great idea," Clarke said as she approached the table, "hello there green-eyes."

"Hi," replied Lexa. _Wow Woods, couldn't come up with something better_ Lexa thought.

"So where are we going dancing," Clarke asked as she sat down next to Lexa. Lexa could feel the heat coming off the girls body, and she had to swallow to wet her suddenly dry throat.

"We were just trying to figure that out, any ideas?" Lexa asked.

Octavia was the one to reply, "Let's go to the Swamp!"

"Everyone okay with that?" Lincoln said, and the group agreed.

As they got up to leave, Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder holding her back. Lexa was very glad that Clarke couldn't see her face because he eyes slid shut at the contact and the butterflies were almost instantaneous.

"I just wanted to get a second with you," Clarke began, "I wanted to tell you that you look amazing in that outfit, very powerful."

Lexa blushed, "I couldn't stop looking at you on stage. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I took a lot of lessons in high school, and it was against my mom's wishes. She wanted me to become a doctor, but I never wanted to cut people up." Clarke said.

"Well you have an amazing voice," Lexa said as they began walking to catch up with the group.

"So why come down to New Orleans? Not a big enough music scene in New York?" Lexa asked

"No there is, just not the history for the music. Down here, there is so many great artists that came through here. You have the greats like Ella Fitzgerald, and Louis Armstrong. It's the birthplace of Jazz, it's the greatest of all music genres. The love and pain, happiness and sorrow. Plus the city, the history is great, I love learning new things." Clarke said.

Lexa smiled and let the girl go on and on about the city and why she was here. She liked listening to Clarke talk, and listen to the passion she had in her voice about the city.

"Oh my god, Im sorry, I just cant learn to shut up sometimes," Clarke apologized.

Lexa laughed, "its okay, I like listening. I love to know why people come down here."

The girls arrived shortly after Lincoln, Anya, and Octavia. Lexa noted that Niylah was there too, right next to Anya. Lexa threw a look towards Anya and all Anya could do was smirk and shrug.

They walked up to the bar and Anya yelled "Shots!"

"Oh no…" Lexa said

"Shut up and do the shot Commander!" Anya laughed and drank her shot.

"Cheers," Clarke said to Lexa and clinked their glasses together.

"Bottoms up," Lexa replied.

"Table! Lets get one!" Octavia shouted over the music and the group nodded. As they found a hightop, the group kept drinking. Lexa was trying to pace herself and was watching the people dance.

"You enjoy people watching don't you?" Clarke asked, breaking into Lexa's people watching.

"Hahaha, yeah I do. Part of the reason I love living down here. Always people to watch." Lexa replied.

"Well make sure you keep an eye on the crowd, you never know who you might see, "Clarke said as she walked off.

Lexa looked around confused and turned to see where Clarke had gone, and stopped mid turn. Clarke was out on the dance floor, swaying in time with the music. She kept watching as Clarke's hips rolled in time with the base of the music. Clarke slowly opened her eyes and caught Lexa's gaze. She held her gaze as her hand moved up to into her hair and swayed her hips a bit more. As the song came to an end, Clarke raised her hand and wagged a finger at Lexa beckoning her to join her on the dance floor. Lexa felt like she was moving in slow motion towards the dance floor. She had no control over her body, but she knew she was moving towards Clarke. As she neared Clarke, the Blonde reached out towards her and pulled her close. The music started again and they both started to dance. Lexa was trying very hard to keep the dancing platonic, but it was difficult with Clarke moving along with the beat. She kept staring at the girls hips as the moved with the beat, and Lexa's mind kept wandering towards grabbing hold of Clarkes hips and moving together as one. Her mind would then move to feeling the skin along those hips, and wondered how soft that skin would be. Clarke decided at that point to turn her back towards Lexa and Lexa's throat went dry again. That dress. It accentuated everything about the girl. Lexa couldn't stop staring. Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes moving up and down her body. Clarke wanted nothing more than those eyes to become her hands, but Lexa she knew, wasn't going to initiate things. So Clarke took matters into her own hands and rolled her body backwards to move closer to the brunette. She twirled around, and placed her hands on Lexa shoulders. Lexa had to suppress a shudder, the fire she felt when Clarke touched her. Clarke's leaned into Lexa and whispered, "…touch me…" and Lexa suppressed the moan that threatened to escape as her mind went to an entirely different connotation of that phrase. Lexa moved her hands to those hips that had been teasing her since she meant Clarke. At that point the alcohol had taken enough control of her system to make her a little bit more brave than usual. She pulled Clarke in closer towards her, so their bodies were touching. Lexa could feel Clarke's breath against her neck and this time could suppress the tiny groan that escaped her throat. Clarke hearing that, smiled and began to dance closer to Lexa. Lexa felt their chests collide as Clarke moved in closer, and there was an immediate fire that spread across her body, pooling between her legs. Lexa decided to be brave, and moved her hand down to the Clarke's lower back just above the perfect curve of her backside. Clarke let out a moan, and let go of any inhibition, she took the plunge and looked deep into Lexa's eyes. Lexa caught those blue eyes, that were hooded with want, and Lexa glanced down at Clarke's lips. She looked back up as Clarke's tongue licked her lips to wet them. Lexa's mind jumped to more places that that tongue could go, and she had to stop. She had to stop dancing before she did something stupid, she didn't know what Clarke wanted. "Clarke…I…." Lexa started, put Clarke placed that long index finger over her lips and just shook her head. She glanced at Lexa's eyes and then back to where her finger was, and taking matters into her own hands, leaned over and kissed the lips under her finger. Lexa stopped breathing. Those lips, god those lips, they moved softly against her own. Clarke pulled away slightly, but Lexa took her hand and placed it at the back of Clarke's head under her hair and pulled her in again for another kiss. She could feel the vibrations from Clarke's moan as she melted into the kiss. They began to move again with the music as their lips moved against each other, getting to know the feel of each other. The beat seemed to move through them, and Lexa felt Clarke's tongue at her lower lip, asking for entrance, which Lexa gladly gave. At first, the kiss was soft, but soon it turned into a battle for dominance. They both got lost in the kiss and Clarke's leg slipped between Lexa's causing just a little pressure where Lexa wanted it most. "fuck…" Lexa breathed, and crashed their lips together again. They danced like that till the song ended, and Clarke ended the kiss, breathing heavily.


End file.
